Tbd
by lexiiiiii
Summary: You gotta reAD IT TO FIND OUT!


"OUCH!" I cried out as I hit my head on the ceiling for what seemed like the 100th time this trip. It seemed like I had been in the tunnel for hours. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ I wondered miserably to myself. I stumbled again, but this time I just sat down and cried, remembering why I had to go through this godforsaken tunnel anyway…

"Bye Edward!" I called out as I was leaving his house. I adored his house. It was a simple ranch, with only three bedrooms, which was like a birdhouse compared to my family's 10 bedroom, 2 floor mansion, not including the 5 bedroom guesthouse, but his house was very quaint and homey. His mom baked a lot, cupcakes, pies, muffins, regular cakes, cornbread, and more, so his house always had that fresh baked bread smell like a bakery.

"See ya later, Bella!" He called back in his deep, baritone voice.

I inhaled deeply, one last time before I went back to my house. I hopped in my black truck, my parents were horrified with choice of car, the would have preferred me to get a fancy-schmancy Porsche or something, but let me have it nevertheless, although, it was, of course, a Mercedes, (I didn't want to make them too mad) which still smelled of new car even though I had had it for 6 months now. I slammed the door and started it up, it made a quiet purring sound as I stepped on the gas.

Once I got home, I walked through the front doors, already in a bad mood from all those crappy drivers who kept cutting me off, when my dad, waiting for me at the banister of our grand spiral staircase, roared,

"Where the hell have you been?"

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "At Emmett's house, where I always go after school. You knew that!" Although, on the inside, I was kind of worried, he didn't usually joke around and he _knew_ I went to Edward's house after school, I went everyday.

"Not anymore you don't!" He snarled.

"Dad! Cut it out! What are you? Drunk?" I screamed back, even louder than him. Now I was really pissed, but kind of worried because he seemed sort of crazy right now. _Was he drinking?_ My dad _never_ drank. He was always too worried about what would happen if a tabloid caught him doing something stupid while drunk, plus he was the most conservative guy I knew.

"No I am not drunk, I was wondering where my daughter was, and now I'm telling her she's not allowed to go back where she just was."

Now he really was scaring me, he was talking in that quiet, but deadly voice that he only used when he was really mad. "Dad, _why?_" I whined, still pissed.

"Just listen to me, you are _never_ to go back there ever again, do I make myself clear?" He was still talking in that deadly quiet voice.

"Yes, you make yourself perfectly clear." I spat back, and stomped off to my room, about to cry, but I didn't want _him_ to see. I stomped up the stairs, went into my room, and then I climbed the ladder that led up to the attic that had been sectioned off so you could only get to that section from my room. I slid the door shut, turned on my light and promptly called Edward. Then, I started bawling uncontrollably.

When he finally picked up, I was still crying so that was what he heard at first. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

I took a few deep breaths in until I was calmed down enough to talk. "Mmmy ddaad sssaaid I can neeevver go over to your hhhousse againnn." I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, I be right over." He said soothingly.

"No! My dddad'll ffreak if you he see's you walk through the front door!"

"Nah, I was thinking of another way…" He hinted.

"Oohh…" I said, laughing a little; he was talking about climbing up my balcony, which he did whenever I was upset, but too late for him to come through the front door.

"Okay, see ya in a few."

"Bye." I sat on the beanbag pillow that was by the balcony and pulled my knees up to my chest to wait.

I guess I fell asleep, because when I finally heard the noise he was making, I opened my eyes and realized the light had changed. He knocked softly at my door. I got up and stumbled


End file.
